Maraad
Le redresseur de torts Maraad est un Draeneï paladin qui a pris part à de très nombreux combats. Personnalité Maraad se démarque beaucoup des autres draeneï, il possède un caractère beaucoup plus offensif que le reste de la population. Il se montre souvent impatient et va-t'en-guerre n’appréciant que peu les moments d’attentes y compris face à des personnalités politiques plus importantes qu’il ne l’est (Velen, Varian Wrynn, …). Toujours prompt à se lancer dans les combats, Maraad a l'âme d’un soldat qui veut rendre la justice par les armes dès que nécessaire. Cela tranche d’ailleurs beaucoup avec son attitude en combat. En pleine bataille, toute l'énergie de Maraad semble lui servir à clarifier son esprit. Il est beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi dans les combats qu’il ne l'est en temps de paix. Maraad est vif d’esprit et saisit souvent les bonnes opportunités. Il possède aussi une excellente endurance, l'amenant à poursuivre de nombreux combats, sans jamais fatiguer. Ces caractéristiques justifient sans doute qu'il ai autant combattu et qu'il ai survécu à tant de guerres. D'autre part, il s’engage entièrement dans les missions qui lui sont confiées. Contrairement à la plupart de ses congénères, Maraad se révèle souvent hautain face à d’autres races tels les Humains, venus se réfugier à l'Exodar avant le Cataclysme. Sans être véritablement raciste, Maraad n'apprécie que peu celles et ceux qui n’ont pas un caractère guerrier et qui se révèlent fragiles. Il hait sincèrement les Orcs qui ont massacré son peuple, même s'il parvient à coopérer avec certains d'entre eux face à un ennemi commun (Garona, Med'an, Thrall, Durotan, …). Enfin, Maraad est traumatisé par la guerre qui se déroula entre les Orcs et les Draeneï. A cette époque, il était déjà paladin mais semblait moins expérimenté. Ainsi, il s’est laissé plus facilement envahir par ses pulsions de vengeance, oubliant son devoir de protecteur et conduisant plusieurs de ses congénères à la mort. Cet épisode de sa vie continue de le hanter, le motivant toujours plus à lutter contre les menaces qui planent sur son peuple: la Légion Ardente, la Horde, le Fléau, la Horde de Fer, … Histoire Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur la jeunesse de Maraad. Il a sans doute passé beaucoup de temps dans la Vallée d'Ombrelune qu’il semble bien connaître.Quête : Formez le cercle On ignore s’il est né sur Draenor ou bien avant l’arrivée des Draeneï sur cette planète. Le massacre du clan Vent-de-lames Maraad possédait une sœur qu’il chérissait tendrement.BD : Secrets, W. Simonson & L. Simonson, 2009 Cependant, après la formation de la Première Horde, sa sœur Leran fut capturée ainsi que de nombreux autres draenei, par le clan Vent-de-lames alors manipulé par Gul'dan. Apprenant la capture de Leran, Maraad pressa les draenei d'intervenir en force pour libérer les prisonniers. Il poussa les redresseurs de torts à mettre fin à la menace de ce clan orc. Lorsque les Rangaris envoyés sur place par Velen détaillèrent les sacrifices que le clan Vent-de-lames effectuait sur les draenei prisonniers, Maraad saisit l'horreur de la situation et parvint à convaincre son peuple d'une intervention armée. Leran était alors toujours en vie. Cependant, le temps que Maraad mène l'expédition de draenei sur les terres du clan orc, les derniers draenei avaient péri. Maraad désespéré en trouvant le corps de Leran conduisit un raid violent et massacra tous les orcs du clanVent-de-lames. Cet acte de Maraad et de ses troupes servit à Gul'dan pour justifier auprès des autres clans orcs la violence des draenei et la guerre qui devait avoir lieu. Ouvrage : World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2, 2017 Maraad appris plus tard que, parmi les séries de torture que Leran a subi, elle fut violée par un ou plusieurs orcs. Elle enfanta plus tard une jeune hybride mi-orque mi-draeneï, qui deviendra célèbre : Garona Miorque. La chute de Shattrath Maraad était déjà paladin lors de l’assaut orc sur Shattrath.Série : Seigneurs de guerre : Maraad Les massacres perpétrés par ces derniers, dont il fut témoin, avaient développé chez Maraad une haine très profonde de ce peuple. Une haine qui ne demandait qu’à se libérer. Sous le commandement de l’exarque Larohir, Maraad reçut pour mission d’évacuer les derniers Draeneï civils de Shattrath, alors que la ville cédait sous les assauts des Orcs. Bien qu’il avait regroupé ces quelques survivants jusqu’à un passage devant les évacuer, Maraad n’accompagna pas les rescapés dans le tunnel. Ayant détecté la présence d’Orcs aux alentours et souhaitant ardemment libérer toute la rage qu’il éprouvait à leur encontre, Maraad laissa les rescapés Draeneï partir seuls dans le tunnel. Il partit alors assouvir sa soif de vengeance, en massacrant tous les Orcs qu’il rencontra. Lorsqu’il reprit enfin ses esprits, il retourna au tunnel et découvrit à sa grande stupeur que les rescapés Draeneï avaient été massacré par les Orcs en son absence. Le chemin s'était avéré moins sûr que Maraad ne le pensait. Affligé par la mort de ces innocents dont il était responsable, Maraad ne s’en remit jamais. Il fut pour toujours hanté par cet épisode tragique.Présentation : Le redresseur de torts Maraad Il est possible, selon les dires de Maraad, qu’il est temporairement perdu foi en la Lumière suite à ces évènements. Sans doute réfugié dans le Marécage de Zangar avec les Draeneï survivants, Maraad choisi de suivre les décisions du prophète Velen et de rejoindre celles et ceux qui quitteraient Draenor pour un autre monde. C’est ainsi que Maraad se retrouva à bord de l’Exodar, le vaisseau qui s’écrasa sur Azeroth. Un membre de la famille Soucieux de retrouver des traces de sa sœur, Maraad entame ses recherches depuis Azeroth, alors que les valeureux héros d'Azeroth sont occupés en Outreterre. Il fait la rencontre de Khadgar qui lui détaille ses aventures avec Garona. Maraad sympathise avec le mage et découvre ainsi l'histoire de sa nièce sans savoir encore où la trouver. Peu de temps après les apprentissages de Khadgar, Maraad a une vision qui le conduit à Theramore. Dans les geôles de la ville, il rencontre pour la première fois sa nièce puis l'aide à s'échapper. Alors qu'ils viennent de quitter la ville, Maraad se présente et détaille à Garona ses origines et sa conception. Garona qui ignorait ses origines draeneï, est alors plus résolue que jamais à s'en prendre à Cho'gall, elle laisse donc Maraad sur place alors qu'il se fait attaquer par Valeera. C'est l'intervention de Med'an qui mettra fin au combat entre Maraad et Valeera. Maraad se présente alors devant celui qui est son petit-neveu et lui enseigne les rudiments de la Lumière, tout en faisant connaissance avec le jeune adolescent. Maraad partira ensuite pour le Norfendre où il rejoindra l'Expédition de l'Alliance pour combattre les menaces du continent gelé. Dans la suite des aventures de Med'an, qui prennent place durant le Cataclysme, Maraad participe à la création du Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal. Il devient le représentant des paladins dans ce conseil. Il ira d'ailleurs défendre la ville de Theramore des attaques des sbires de Cho'gall. Dans le cadre de ce conseil, Maraad emmènera Med'an en Outreterre pour recruter Khadgar au sein de l'ordre qui vient d'être fondé. En plus de retrouver son ami, Maraad y voit l'occasion pour Med'an d'entendre de la bouche de Khadgar qui était son père. L'ancien apprenti de Medivh relate donc à Med'an l'histoire de son géniteur, ce qui poussera le jeune prodige à se rendre ensuite à Kharazan. Maraad de son côté retourne auprès du Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal. Alors que Med'an s'apprête à se battre contre Cho'gall, le redresseur de torts fait dont d'une partie de ses pouvoirs à Med'an, qui après de nombreux rebondissements finira par vaincre le démoniste ogre. Le conseil est alors dissout puisqu'il n'a plus de raison d'être. Avant de retourner à ses obligations auprès de Velen, Maraad se rendra aux funérailles d'Aegwynn pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. La tête de pont des draeneï Maraad s’est vite imposé comme le représentant des Draeneï auprès de l’Alliance. Il est en effet l’un des principaux redresseurs de torts lors de l’assaut contre le Fléau du Roi-liche en Norfendre. Il est stationné à bord du Brise-ciel et semble prendre part aux assauts dans la Couronne de Glace. Après la défaite d’Arthas, Maraad revient à l’Exodar.Nouvelle : Velen : La leçon du prophète, M. Hutcheson Le silence dans lequel Velen s’est emmuré, refusant de parler à Maraad comme au Triumvir, pousse le redresseur de torts à considérer qu’en l’absence de décision du Prophète, c’est au Triumvir de déterminer l’avenir des Draeneï. Maraad qui veut affronter la Légion Ardente souhaite que l’Exodar quitte Azeroth pour se confronter à la Légion. Il tente d’influencer le Triumvir dans ce sens. Cependant, suite à une émeute des réfugiés humains autour de l’Exodar, émeute dans laquelle Maraad prend part en s’en prenant à des réfugiés, Velen s’exprime enfin et décide que les Draeneï soutiendront leurs alliés de l’Alliance face aux menaces d'Azeroth, plutôt que de partir seuls affronter la Légion. Durant le Cataclysme, Maraad n’est pourtant pas visible puisqu'il est occupé avec la suite des aventures de son neveu Me'dan. Avec la découverte de la Pandarie, une fois de plus, les Draeneï sont peu impliqués dans les campagnes. Maraad arrive avec Velen peu avant le procès de Garrosh. Tandis que le leader des Draeneï rejoint ses consorts au procès, Maraad s’engage auprès des Pandashan pour escorter un prisonnier orc jusqu’au Territoire du Lion.Nouvelle : La vallée insoumise, R. Brooks Il fait alors équipe avec Lyalia, une redoutable Elfe de la Nuit, pour garder Mashok, un puissant sombre chaman. Durant cette escorte, Maraad se retrouve confronté à un assaut de sombre-chamans fidèles à Mashok et venus le libérer. Maraad tente de contenir la puissance de Mashok tandis que Lyalia, assistée de plusieurs Pandarens, combat les sombre-chamans. Maraad révèle de nombreuses aptitudes au combat durant cet assaut : il contient le pouvoir de Mashok, sait tirer parti des faiblesses de son adversaire, saisit les opportunités,… Maraad et ses alliés sortent victorieux de ce combat. En dépit de son antipathie pour les partisans d’Hurlenfer, Maraad épargne la vie de Mashok souhaitant le voir juger. Après le combat, il s’attelle à soigner les blessés. La Draenor alternative : chemin du repentir Défendre Azeroth Lorsque la Horde de Fer débute son invasion par la Porte des ténèbres, Maraad se rend directement auprès de Varian Wrynn pour le pousser à signer la déclaration du guerre contre la Horde de Fer.Série : Seigneurs de guerre Pour convaincre Varian Wrynn qui hésite à prendre une telle décision sur le sujet, Maraad relate ses souvenirs et les histoires qui sont liés à certains Seigneurs de guerre Orcs tels Kargath Lamepoing, Grommash Hurlenfer, Durotan et Kilrogg Œil-mort. A force d’être particulièrement insistant auprès du Haut-Roi de l’Alliance, Maraad finit par évoquer ses propres motivations et son destin durant l’assaut sur Shattrath. Il révèle ainsi à quel point cet épisode de sa vie le hante. Autant que Varian, il refuse de voir les siens mourir une deuxième fois sous les coups des Orcs conquérants. Plus encore, il est volontiers prêt à se sacrifier pour aller sauver son peuple dans cette Draenor alternative. Ses récits finiront par convaincre Varian Wrynn qui autorisera la création d’une troupe dont la mission suicide consistera à détruire la Porte des ténèbres du côté de Draenor. Maraad se retrouve alors aux côtés de Thrall, de Khadgar et de quelques autres valeureux héros d’Azeroth. Maraad est en charge de mener les troupes de l’Alliance contre l’avancée de la Horde de Fer dans les Terres Foudroyées, il est le stratège devant répondre à ce danger.Quête : Invasion de la Horde de Fer Alliance et Horde réunies, les héros parviennent à repousser l’avancée de la Horde de Fer. Ensuite, ils passent la Porte des ténèbres et la détruise depuis Draenor. Lors de leur fuite, ces héros libèrent de nombreux prisonniers parmi lesquels Yrel, une jeune Draeneï. Après avoir échappé de justesse aux armées de la Horde de Fer dans la jungle de Tanaan, Maraad ainsi que plusieurs membres de l’expédition de l’Alliance s’échouent sur les rives de la Vallée d'Ombrelune. Protéger Karabor Ils sont accueillis par le Velen de la Draenor alternative. Celui-ci offre à ces héros une partie des terres de la vallée pour s’installer. Ce territoire deviendra la garnison de Chutelune. Maraad assiste alors le commandant dans une mission de sécurisation des lignes d’approvisionnement de la garnison.Quête : Travailleurs itinérants Les ressources pour Chutelune en provenance d’Élodor n’arrivant pas, Maraad, l’exarque Akama et le commandant découvrent que ce retard est dû à une attaque du clan Ombrelune. Après avoir repoussé un assaut des Orcs Ombrelune, Maraad demande une réunion du Conseil des exarques pour traiter la menace Ombrelune.Quête : Le Conseil des exarques La réunion a lieu mais l’exarque Hataaru est assassiné. On découvre rapidement que l’exarque Othaar a trahi son peuple et rejoint les troupes de la Légion ardente, devenant ainsi le renégat sargereï connu sous le nom de Socrethar. Maraad disparaît ensuite assurant probablement la sécurité du temple de Karabor, menacé par un assaut maritime imminent de la Horde de Fer. Juste après le sacrifice du Velen alternatif pour purifier l’Étoile Noire, Maraad rejoint Yrel et le commandant pour leur demander leur soutien dans la défense de Karabor que les Orcs assiègent.Quête : La marche des justes Les forces combinées des gardiens de Karabor, des troupes de Chutelune et du naaru K'ara mettent un terme à la menace orque à Karabor. Le temple est alors sauvé. Sécuriser Gorgrond On retrouve Maraad accompagné d’Yrel dans la région de Gorgrond. Tous deux sont d’accord pour se rendre dans la région sauvage et tenter de percer ses secrets pour les utiliser contre la Horde de Fer si nécessaire. Cette fois-ci Maraad dirige les opérations depuis Haute-Route. Il envoie la rangari Erdanii sur la trace des secrets des Magnarons Quête : De rage et de sagesse et celle-ci lui ramène le cœur de magnaron, un artéfact rare et puissant influençant les créatures de roche en Draenor. De son côté, Yrel est envoyée en mission pour en apprendre plus sur les Botanis. Elle reviendra confier à Maraad, la Volonté du génésaure, le même type d’artéfact que le précédent mais celui-ci influençant les créatures végétales de Draenor. Sauver Shattrath Lorsque le commandant arrive en Talador, il est toujours accompagné dYrel et de Maraad. Secondés par Thaelin Sombrenclume, les quatre héros font face aux assauts des troupes d’Orgrim Marteau-du-destin sur la côte Orunaï puis sur Tuurem. Durant ces missions, la haine de Maraad semble réapparaître, celui-ci déclarant que les orcs auraient dû être tués par les draeneï bien plus tôt, ou bien qu’il est prêt à avoir du sang sur les mains pour défendre Shattrath.Citation Maraad (en) : “''We should have wiped Draenor clean of Orcs when we arrived. None of this would ever have happened.” Arès avoir repoussé les troupes d’Orgrim. Maraad, Yrel et le commandant rejoignent Khadgar, Thrall, Draka et Durotan à l’entrée de Shattrath. La ville de Lumière est assiégée par les troupes de Main-noire. Après avoir défendu Khadgar le temps qu’il incante un sort, Maraad prend les devants et part à l’attaque de Main-Noire sur son navire de guerre avec Durotan et Yrel. Alors qu’ils luttent ensemble, Main-Noire provoque une gigantesque explosion autour de lui. Si Durotan résiste, Maraad ne tient pas le choc. Dans un ultime réflexe, il lance un sort pour protéger Yrel mais se sacrifie dans le processus. Avant d’expirer, il lance ce mystérieux message à Yrel « ''Dans la Lumière, nous ne faisons qu’un. ''». Bien qu’il se soit éteint, Khadgar téléporte le corps du redresseur de torts à terre avant que ne soit détruit le navire où Maraad a laissé sa vie.Cinématique : Dénouement de Talador L’esprit de Maraad Décédé suite à l’attaque sur Shattrath par la Horde de Fer, Maraad est incinéré et ses cendres sont transférées à Auchindoun.Quête : L’épreuve de la foi Dans le cadre de sa formation pour devenir exarque, Yrel est envoyée par l'exarque Maladaar à Auchindoun. Elle fait face à feu l’exarque Hataaru, puis à l’esprit de Maraad qui la combat pour juger de sa valeur en tant que leader parmi les Draeneï. Maraad souhaite surtout juger de la résolution d’Yrel quand bien même la situation serait désespérée. Avec l’aide du commandant, Yrel est victorieuse. L'esprit de Maraad part alors en paix sachant qu’il a su transmettre le relais. Remarques *Blizzard a confirmé lors de la Blizzcon 2013 que Maraad est bien le Draeneï visible dans la cinématique d'introduction de ''The Burning Crusade. *L'arme de Maraad, qui change systématiquement d'aspect d'une image à l'autre, est le célèbre "Marteau des Naaru". Cette arme est détenue par tous les redresseurs de torts. On peut la récupérer dans le repaire de Gruul. * Dans la Draenor alternative, Maraad n'existe pas. Ainsi, Blizzard a pu éviter de se retrouver avec deux Maraad en Draenor et les complications que cela aurait entrainé. On ignore cependant si le Maraad alternatif est déjà mort quand nous arrivons sur place, si Yrel est une version féminine de Maraad ou bien s'il n'est tout simplement jamais né dans cette ligne temporelle. * Dans la version alpha de Warlords of Draenor, divers dialogues semblaient suggérer que Maraad et Yrel avaient une histoire d'amour. Ces dialogues ont cependant été retirés lors de la sortie de la bêta de WoD. Galeries Artworks Maraad_10.jpg Maraad_11.jpg|Maraad devant Shattrath en Draenor Maraad_et_Leran.jpg|Maraad devant le corps de Leran Maraad_12.jpg|Maraad dans le comic Maraad_13.jpg|Maraad en Pandarie Maraad_14.jpg|Maraad affronte Main-noire Maraad_9.jpg Maraad_3.jpg Maraad_1.jpg Fanarts Maraad_10.png Maraad_7.jpg Maraad_8.jpg Screenshots Screenshot_Maraad_WotLK.jpg|Maraad en Norfendre Screenshot Maraad WoD.jpg|Maraad de retour en Draenor Références Série thumb|335 px|centre|Série : Seigneur de guerre : Maraad Catégorie:Draeneï Catégorie:Personnage Manga & Comics Catégorie:Paladin Catégorie:Personnage Non-Joueur Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Humanoïde Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Mis en valeur